


Turkey Hands

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dick Grayson is de-aged, Dick is jealous of Jason's big hands, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving, pre-thanksgiving, turkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason finds Dick drawing turkey hands in the kitchen and decides to join him.





	Turkey Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since Dick is /still/ a kid, I've tagged it gen. Theoretically, they are /dating/ (when he's older) but since he is a kid, it's platonic.  
> Also ignore the fact that he's still a child for the purpose of this story series lol.
> 
> Thanksgiving is almost here and I have three little ficlets for this! This is part 1/3. Enjoy everyone ~

Jason stiffed a yawn, mouth open wide and dragged his feet down the treacherous manor stairs. The family had a late night emergency they had to deal with and received a call from Bruce about the inmates of Arkham attempting a breakout. The Batman rounded everyone up to stop them before it was too late, which they did succeed at and immediately right after, Jason just passed out in Dick's bedroom since he was too exhausted to go back to his place.

He'd left the boy in Alfred's care while he caught up on sleep and now it was already late afternoon, 3:16 pm to be exact. Jason was starving, felt his stomach rumbling, begging for food. To satiate his hunger, he stopped in the kitchen for something to fill him up and found Dick there all by himself.

"Dick?" Jason murmured tiredly as he stared at the boy sitting at the kitchen table.

Dick paused for a brief moment, bright blue eyes blinking up at Jason. A smile spread across his lips, expression lighting up like Christmas morning. "Jay!" He screeched and made grabby hands at him, beckoning him to come over.

Jason did as he was told and settled by his side. The boy then stood up on his chair and stretched out his arms, making Jason bend over so he could place a wet kiss on his cheek before he sat back down.

Jason just gawked at him. The boy was in a surprisingly good mood since he was being a brat yesterday, angry that Jason left him behind. He wasn't happy about it and when he came home, he wasn't asleep in his room when he typical would be. When he asked the butler for an answer, he gave one. And per Alfred's words _'Master Dick prefers to sleep with Master Tim tonight'_ and that's all he said before he turned around on his heels and left. Jason was too tired to care and left Dick with Tim. Figured he'd deal with it in the morning. Though it seemed like Dick forgot all about being angry which a good thing since he didn't have to coax him out of his tantrum.

Jason drew in a breath and fluttered his eyes down to the table, found an assortment of paper and pens, colored pencils and stickers and the like. Seemed like he was doing some crafting. 

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Dwaing!" Dick answered and returned his attention to whatever he was doing before he spotted Jason.

"Oh? What are you drawing?" Jason attempted to take a peek as he leaned over his small shoulder and spotted something rather interesting though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Tuwkey!"

" _Ah_ ," Jason murmured, realizing that he was drawing those children's turkeys with the hand. "Can I see?" Jason leaned closer so he could get a better view since Dick was hovering above it.

" _No!_ " The boy rejected and slapped Jason on the cheek, pushing him away. "You can't see!" He said and placed his hands over his drawing, covering it. "You can't! It's a suwpwise!" 

"Ugh," Jason groaned, still being shoved away and exhaled heavily, disappointed that he was rejected. "Okay." He accepted defeat and retreated, taking a few steps back. "I'll let you draw while I fix myself up breakfast," Jason murmured and Dick just nodded his head, didn't bother looking at the man as he continued drawing.

Jason chuckled softly, slightly amused at how petty the boy was being and decided to start scavenging the kitchen for something. Luckily for him, he didn't have to whip up some food for himself as Alfred had already set aside a plate of sandwiches. Bless the old man. Jason picked up the plate, poured a big glass of orange juice and returned to the table, sitting right across from the boy.

He ate in relative silence as he watched Dick draw, intensely focused as he was decorating his turkey. Interested, Jason decided to give it a try as well. 

"Hey Dick, can I draw too?" 

Dick jerked his head upward, crayon in hand and stared at Jason in interest. "You want to dwaw?"

"Yeah."

Dick's lips curled upwards slightly into a curious pout, eyebrows pinching as he gazed at the man before he broke out into a smile. "Okay!" He answered and then shoved some of the utensils towards Jason. "Don't bweak them though."

"Oh? Why?" Jason asked as he grabbed a piece of paper and slid it towards himself.

" _Because_ —it's Dami's!" Ah, so the little demon brat let him borrow his coloring utensils.

"Okay. I'll be careful," and damn right he will be. He didn't want to die by the hands of their youngest. That would be a horrible death.

Jason grabbed a few of the colored crayons, some browns, reds and yellows and placed his whole hand on the paper. It barely fit but just enough for him to trace it out. Once outlined, he started decorating it, adorning the fingers with feathers and adding a tail and face, brightening it up and giving the turkey some character. It didn't take long for him to finish and once done, he settled the crayons aside and stared down at the finished product.

"Looks good," he murmured, smiling. He was quite proud of his turkey and realized he'd actually hadn't drawn once since he was a child.

"Jesson done?" Dick called out, capturing his attention and Jason fluttered his eyes to the boy, found him watching and hugging his piece of paper.

"Yeah. Can you show me yours now?" Jason asked and Dick nodded his head in agreement before he let his little artwork flutter to the table.

Jason couldn't quite see it upside down so he turned the picture to the side and set his down as well. And _fuck,_ Dick's was really adorable. His turkey was so tiny in comparison to his own considering he's like _three_ , and it was much more vibrant and whimsical. The turkey was decorated with not only just feathers and the like, it even had feet and shoes, a hat and other cute decorations. Dick even drew a background of trees and grass, flowers and birds and then started filling the empty spaces with cute doodles of Thanksgiving dishes.

"Oh wow, you did a good job Dick," Jason complimented and flashed a smile at the boy, but Dick didn't seem too happy about that. His lips were forlorn and he was definitely pouting. The thing was, he wasn't pouting at Jason per say, but he was actually gawking at Jason's turkey. His blue eyes would flicker from one drawing to the other, like he was comparing it, but he seemed a bit dissatisfied about something.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"It’s biggew," Dick pointed out with his finger, tapping Jason's turkey and wiggled his nose. 

"Ah well, I am bigger," Jason said and ruffled his hair. Dick puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms across his chest. Jason said nothing but laughed. "But yours is way better than mine."

Dick's expression faltered for a second and he blinked his eyes rapidly, surprised. "Weally?"

"Yeah, really."

And then suddenly, the smile returned to his face and he was beaming with pride. Jason couldn't help but adore the little kid, felt himself smiling as well. "Let's put them on the fridge, yeah?"

At that mention, Dick jumped in joy and grabbed the two pieces of paper before sliding off his chair and toddling towards the refrigerator. Sadly, he was too small to put it at the top so Jason assisted him. He scooped the boy up into his arms and brought him as close as possible to the refrigerator. There were already magnets neatly placed on the fridge and all Dick had to do was stick their turkey drawings on. He did a fantastic job displaying them side by side and after staring at them briefly, he nodded his head, pleased with himself and turned to look at Jason.

Jason pecked his cheek on a spur of the moment, adoring the little ball of sunshine. "Are you reading for Thanksgiving?"

Dick's blue eyes sparkled with glee and he nodded his head vigorously. "Mhm! _Food!_ "

"What are you excited to eat?"

Dick hummed aloud and tilted his head to the side, pondering for a brief moment. "Appwe pie! And Tuwkey! And—and cown! Po-po-po....hmmm... toes?" He squeezed his eyes, having a difficult time saying potatoes. 

"Mashed potatoes?"

"Mhm!" Dick nodded when Jason said for it. "And evewything!"

"Ah, _everything?_ You must have a big tummy then." Jason rubbed his stomach playfully and Dick just giggled at it. 

"Jay," Dick murmured. "Can I hab a cookie?"

Jason blinked at him at the sudden change of topic. "You want a cookie?"

"Awfewd made some but he wouwdn' gibe me one!" Dick exclaimed and huffed, mad that he didn't get a treat.

"Well," Jason pinched his nose, battling against himself whether he should be swayed by the boy or not. "Alfred might be mad if I spoil dinner for you." Which was the honest truth. The butler probably hid the cookies someplace so Dick wouldn't find them. Knowing him, he’d probably eat the whole jar and get a sugar rush. He had a feeling where they were hidden though and he was sure he could find them.

"But—" Dick protested, looking sad and Jason couldn't ignore those glassy blue eyes. " _I want._ "

Jason was torn, should he listen to Alfred or Dick? After a brief moment of contemplating, he made his choice. "Okay. _Okay._ If we find it, you get one, but you can't tell." 

Dick nodded his head and brought a finger to his lips. "Secwet."

"Yes, secret." This was probably a bad idea to do, teaching Dick how to lie, but it's not like the older version of him never did, so really, it wasn't all _that_ bad. 

"Good boy," Jason complimented and Dick just blushed, ducked his head under his chin while Jason whisked him away on their adventure to find the hidden cookies.

Much to say, they were successful and Dick got his wish.


End file.
